TDWP 8th Doctor
Character to be added Companions * Liz Shaw * Tamara Scott * Grae * Dr. Taryn Fischer * Silver Stories Season 27 *''Best Enemy'' by Misha Lauenstein *''The Doctor's New Clothes'' by Bob Furnell *''Stigmata'' by Rebecca Dowgiert *''The Timeling Theory'' by Charles Kirchoff **'This story is currently unavailable.' *''Spirits'' by James Margitch **'This story is currently unavailable.' *''The Pax Process'' by Scott Marshall **'This story is currently unavailable.' *''Mercury 237'' by Misha Lauenstein Season 28 *''The Cosmic Plot of Doctor Hu'' by Misha Lauenstein **'Tamara Scott joins.' *''Black Magic'' by Jodie van de Wetering *''Vendetta'' by Rebecca Dowgiert *''Silver Plague'' by James Margitch *''The Darkest Day'' by Matt Grady and Tim Jones *''Escape Pod'' (Part One) by Misha Lauenstein Season 29 *''Plan 8 of the Daleks'' (Part Two) by Misha Lauenstein *''Blossom Core'' by Kyle Bastian **'First appearance of Grae.' *''Red Spot'' by Jodie van de Wetering *''Blown Out of the Sky'' by Misha Lauenstein *''Fallout'' by Kyle Bastian and Karen Gold *''The Things that Matter, part 1'' by Tim Jones Season 30 *''The Things that Matter, part 2'' by Tim Jones *''The Rani of Chennai'' by Misha Lauenstein *''Second Attempt'' by Jodie van de Wetering *''Death of a Brigadier'' by Bob Furnell *''Tomb of Shadows'' by John Gordon Swogger *''Nadir'' by Elizabeth Gold *''Tears of Rassilon'' by Kyle Bastian **'Grae joins.' *''Leaving the Red'' by Tim Jones Season 31 *''The Children's Crusade'' by Julio Angel Ortiz *''The Covenant of Lord Byron's Bones'' by Elizabeth Gold *''Lokahi'' by Kyle Bastian *''Insight'' by Julio Angel Ortiz *''New Born'' by Lesleigh Force *''Split Infinities'' by Mark Simpson *''Chill'' by John Gordon Swogger *''Gunpowder'' by Kyle Bastian and Julio Angel Ortiz **'Tamara leaves.' Season 32 *''No Rest for the Wicked'' by Mark Simpson, Bob Furnell, and Misha Lauenstein *''The Soul Men'' by Arnold T. Blumberg **'This story is followed by ''Bad Feelings, in which the Doctor and Grae do not appear.' *Ouroborus'' by Tim Jones *''Flat Pack'' by Graham Bell *''Convergence'' by Kyle Bastian and Jackson Rees **'Dr. Taryn Fischer joins. Tamara rejoins.' *''Godmaker'' by John Gordon Swogger *''And the Clocks Struck Thirteen'' by Duncan Johnson **'Tamara dies.' Season 33 *''Dawn of Time'' by John Gordon Swogger *''The White Death'' by Miles Reid-Lobatto **'Taryn leaves.' *''Snakecharmer'' by Kyle Bastian **'Grae leaves.' *''The Conspirators'' by Duncan Johnson *''The Atef Crown'' by Lesleigh Force *''Freedom Fighter'' by Jodie van de Wetering, from a story by Arnold T. Blumberg **'Rachel "Silver" Silverstein joins.' *''The Orion Express'' by Misha Lauenstein *''The Caged Angel'' by Jackson Rees *''The Shadow Emperor'' by Mark Simpson *''The Mist'' by Jeff Taylor *''The End'' by Duncan Johnson **'The Doctor is shot and regenerates.' Brief Encounters : The Eighth Doctor has yet to appear in this range. Specials *''Beauty is Only...'' by Scott Marshall **'This story features Tamara, and takes place early in her adventures with the Doctor, probably between ''Black Magic and Blossom Core. Its canonicity is dubious as it was pulled from publication prior to its release as a special.' *Stone and Cauldron'' by Jodie van de Wetering **'This story features Tamara and Grae, and takes place between ''Leaving the Red and Gunpowder.''' Category:Doctors